The present invention relates to a directory server system for storing history information, and more particularly to a directory server system for extending a service interface to users.
The conventional directory server system allows a user to access information about present or current states of users and equipment registered on the server. Namely, the conventional directory server system stores only information about present or current states of users and equipment registered on the server. The user is unable to obtain the history about the states of the registered users or equipment and also is unable to confirm the exact renewal dates.
In the above circumstances, it had been required to develop a novel directory server system free from the above problem.